Thaw
Welcome to the world of Thaw, my fanfiction. A few disclaimers, there is some mature content such as death, blood, basically stuff in the category of violence. There is also lgbt+ in this story, and if you have a problem with that just keep it to yourself, because I personally don't want to hear it. This story revolves around an Icewing, Glacial, and a Nightwing, Shadowlooker. Thaw, Episode 1 Glacial shook the snow clumsily off of her wings. She saw her mother scowl and stopped, gently sliding the snow off by tilting her wings. Brisk sild out of a pile of snow and huffed. Overnight a tree branch had gathered snow and dropped it on him while he slept. Glacial walked down to the stream and stared into the icy water. Seeing her broken spikes in her reflection made her wince, even though she had been born like that. She had once asked her mother if she could fix them, but she explained that she had wasted enough of her soul fixing Glacial's eyes. Glacial didn't like these hunting trips, she never had. She preferred the palace library, where it was quiet and peaceful, where she could sit reading scrolls for hours on end without being interrupted. She liked the stories about triumph and glory, victorious battles won. But better than those, she liked tragedies, she likes stories about plague and civil wars resulting in fatality and grief. They fascinated her. Later that day, Glacial decided to hunt in the forest. As she trekked through the snow, she heard a twig snap and a dark figure dart across the clearing and into the bushes. "Who's there?" She cried out into the empty gray forest. The dark figure lunged out of the bushes and tackled her, pinning her to the snowy ground. Why, why, why did I decide to come here? It was a stupid mistake, and the last I'll ever make!! ''The green eyes of the dark dragon softened, and he stepped back, letting her stand. "Glacial?" He spoke, dark scales shaking from the cold. The scale patterns seemed almost familiar. "Y..yes, Princess Glacial, at your service?" "Glacial, its me! Shadowlooker!" He was grinning broadly now, and Glacial was beginning to smile as well. "By all the moons! I'm so glad to see you! How long has it been?" She laughed, playfully socking her old friend in the shoulder. "Too long! How's life been for you, Frosty?" "All's well that ends well, Smoky!" Glacial teased, breathing a burst of frostbreath onto his face, making him sneeze. "And you?" "W..well," He sniffled, wiping his nose. "You see... Okay, this isn't easy." "Spit it out, Shadow, I don't have all day!" Glacial was still grinning, though Shadowlooker's smile had faded. "I... I have two choices, Glacial." He started, turning his back to her. "Two, horrible choices." "Aaand, punchline in three, two," Glacial walked up to him, smile drooping slightly. "Glacial. This isn't a joke. I wish it was. Glacial, I either kill the queen, your aunt, or I kidnap your cousin, the princess." Glacial withdrew in shock. "Shadowlooker.. I'm so sorry.. What you must be going through.." "I have an idea! No, that's a terrible idea." "What?" "Its a bad idea, we're leaving it at that." "Shadow, I want to help you." "Its bad, Glacial." "Please Shadowlooker, let me help you." "What if we staged a kidnapping.." He finally turned to face her, green eyes wide. "And pretended you were the Princess Shiver, heir to the Icewing throne? What If we 'kidnapped'..." He finally finished, placing a claw on Glacial's shoulder. "What if we 'kidnapped' ''you?" Thanks for reading, and you can now read part two here! ☀https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thaw_pt_2?venotify=created[[Category:Fanfictions]] Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)